Fairy Tales My Ass!
by KNDfreak
Summary: Hate how it's always the females that gets into trouble? Well, if you hate fairy tales as much as tenten then you'll love how she'll rock the stone hard Neji's world without the fancy crap. Who's kicking whose ass now, Neji? Main NT, hints of NH SS IS.
1. Ain't No Fuckin' Princess

She wasn't just a girl most people assume. They didn't think she wasn't any different from the girls at Konoha High, yet she was. Nobody knew about her past, that she was adopted. Her mother had died when she gave birth and her dad, being the man whore that he is, left her in a small building and never came back. For years, she had lived in that same apartment with no one taking care of her, because, she never needed anyone, that much she knows. Until the age of three, that someone, who she later learned was named Michelle, came to her rescue and adopted her. She had a family now.

Yeah, she been through it all. She, also later on in the years, learned that it was best not to care. Who were these people anyway? She had found her groove in the boys section, which made her become the tomboy that she is today. No other girls could do that. Most had tried and failed to copy. They will never understand why she liked climbing on trees, swearing at people who dared to cross her line of fire, and play fighting in the dirt. And she was okay with that. It was her thing, something that no other girl had done and made it. They just couldn't handle it.

And fairy tales wasn't her thing, she decided. Pink dresses? Prince charming? Has the world gone mad? Figures that it was, she left it alone. It wasn't bothering her and she wasn't going to pick a fight with it. Because fantasy had yet to meet reality and really, she was also okay with this. Saves her less drama then it already started. Nobody can understand this until their 'happy ending' is blown to bits. And she wasn't that type of gal. She was going to show everyone what it means to be a tomboy without thinking of girly-girl things (the stuff just makes her puke).

So, tomboy or princess?

Reality or Fantasy?

Tomboy, and if anyone has a problem with it, well, your protest is damned huh?

Her name is TenTen and she ain't no fucking princess!


	2. Konoha High, Life's A Blast

It was 7:50 about time she had waken up and when she did, she remember something very important.

Her first day of school.

Which was today.

And it starts at 8:00.

"SHIT!" With that, TenTen had got up, took a shower, brush her teeth and washed her face, and got dressed. Pulling her hair up into two messy buns, TenTen quickly threw on a black shirt with red markings and a pair of rip jeans. She grabbed her skateboard and backpack and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Miss I-like-to-stay-up-all-night-and-sleep-all-day." Kiki said. Kiki was her adopted mother and the guardian of Michelle, her adopted older sister. Tenten groaned and smiled at her mother.

"Not now mom, I have to go."

"Not without breakfast."

"I don't have time for that." Kiki turned around and tossed her a banana muffin with nuts.

"I know, but this should keep your energy up. Bye, and remember, no fighting!" Tenten rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her muffin.

"Yeah, yeah." With that, she walked out the door. As soon as she did, she dropped her skateboard and skated her way to her new school, Konoha High. The last school she went to had driven her out because of so many fights with teachers, students, and some parents. Smirking, Tenten finished her muffin and decided to take a short cut through a conjustion site and have a little fun. During the conjustion site, Tenten had manage to ride her way through a cylinder tunnel and from two inches of the ground, she had leaped with a perfect landing. Next, she had dodge a couple of holes and tools that the workers there left so carelessly. Once she passed the fifth hole, she skated her way onto a rail, ignoring the wails and sparks her skateboard made along the rail. Then came another rail, but was much higher then the last one. Smirking, Tenten alone left the skateboard while she ran across the rail, with the skateboard following. Twisting herself in midair, she landed backwards on her skateboard, closing her eyes while still smirking. The next object was a small ramp next to a gate where it aparts the dirt of the site and the sidewalk. She couldn't help but smile when she was lifted into midair, twisting herself again so she could face foward, and landed with a thud, causing several people to jump, three to yell in anger (which cause her to flip them the bird), two to scream, and one ducked and covered as if a gunshot was heard. She laughed quietly to herself at how silly people are. Turning the coner sharply, she smirked when she saw big white building.

Konoha High.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she listen to her friends ramble on and on about the new girl.

"Do you think she's anything like Karin?" Ino asked. Sakura snorted.

"That bitch? I don't know, but I hope she isn't. I mean, seriously, can the girl get any sluttier?" She asked. Hinata sighed.

"I know, I really hate her." She mumbled. Ino nodded.

"Picks up a boy that's already taken every fucking day and drops them like a sack of potatoes. Ugh! How can anyone stand to be near her?!" Sakura nodded.

"I agree with Ino. Karin is a fucking bitch, but anyways, back to matter of hands. We should find this girl that's coming to this school and see what she's like. Maybe we can be friends with her." Ino nodded.

"Agreed. Lets go before bitchy Mc bitch-bitch finds us hanging around on 'her' turf." She said, rolling her eyes. The three girls started to walk away, chatting about the new girl and how they hated Karin.

* * *

Tenten couldn't be more angry. First, some old guy that she assumes was the principle started to yell at her, saying she was causing a major disturbance with her skateboard, and took it away from her when she wasn't even riding it (she was, but she wasn't gonna let him know that), then two idiots came out of nowhere and decided to hit on the poor girl, but got a beaten in return. A punch in a face here, a kick in the balls there, yeah, you know how it goes. Now, she's lost! She needed to go to the main office, for her classes, but she had nowhere to go! And no one seems to be in the halls. Tenten cried out in fury and kicked the nearest locker. Great, just great. Sighing, she finally calm down enough to realize that there were people in the halls. Looking to her left, she saw three girls, one with dark blue hair, the other pink hair, and the other blonde. Blinking, she called out to them.

"Hey!" The three girls stopped and looked at her. She ran towards them.

"You guys know where the main office is? I need to find my classes." The girls blinked and looked at each other.

"You're the new girl?" The pink haird girl said. Tenten nodded.

"Cool, we got to her before the smurf did! Whoohoo!" The blonde girl yelled, smiling. Tenten blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mind her, she's just excited that we have a new friend in our group instead of a bitch named Karin." The pink haired girl growled, but then smiled.

"Anyways, of course we know where the main office is! In fact, we were just going there! We be gladly to take you there." With that, both pinky and blondie took her by the arms and dragged her away, with the blue haired girl following.

"By, the way, I'm Sakura. The girl with blonde hair is Ino, and the girl with blue hair is Hinata. Welcome to Konoha High. Life's a blast here." Sakura said and giggled. Somehow, Tenten started to like her new found friends.


	3. The Deal

A loud burp was heard from a blonde haired guy and smiled.

"Ha! Beat that teme!" He said, glaring at the raven haired boy. He just closed his eyes and drunk his soda. After he did, he burped which was louder then the blonde's. The blonde boy growled and looked away, defeated.

"Lucky." The raven haired boy smirked as Shikamaru sighed.

"I swear, you two are the most disgusting boys I have ever met." He said. Naruto smirked.

"And you're still hanging with us?" He asked. Shikamaru sighed again.

"I'd rather watch clouds." He mumbled. Naruto pat him on the back and smiled.

"You know what your problem is? You don't have a girl. Don't worry, we'll find you one. Or rather, have Ino date you." At this, Shikamaru blushed, causing Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke to snicker.

"If I can remember well, you don't have a girl either Naruto." He said, making the whole table bust out laughing.

"Yes I do! She's just shy that's all." Neji glared.

"I hope you're not talking about Hinata-chan Naruto." He said in a deadly tone. Naruto waved it off, though, and smiled.

"She's pretty, Neji. Can ya blame a fella?" He said, causing Neji to growl. He was about to punch him when Sasuke stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I can recall that Neji doesn't have a girl yet....at all." Neji then turned his attentions to the raven haired boy, who was smirking while Naruto was trying to hold back his laughter. When he was about to comment, a sick-to-your-stomach voice called out to them.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Ah great. The tramp's here. Naruto growled as he closed his eyes, hoping to get rid of that annoying voice. It didn't, sadly. Karin started to skip towards them, a too short skirt bouncing along in the air, showing her pink underwear. She giggled when she stopped by them, rubbing against Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! You're packing! Tell me, do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asked, sliding onto the table, giving Naruto a veiw of her breast. The three boys closed their eyes in annoyance, hoping the tramp at least burn up in flames (yeah, this is how much I HATE Karin).

"Actually, yes I do. It's Neji's cousin, Hinata." He lied, but on the inside, he really did wish she was his girlfriend. Neji didn't say anything, as it would blow his cover, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Karin stood up, face red.

"WHAT?! That mouse?!" She calmed herself. "Fine, Shika-kun, will you date me?" She asked, blinking innocently as she squeezed her breast together, as if saying 'I'm so hot, you can't say no'. Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this. I do not like you nor will I ever. I'd rather watch Chouji eat some weird type of food then to date you." Karin was beyond mad before turning towards Sasuke and smile sweetly. Sasuke grunted and turned to his side. Karin sighed and looked at Neji, but passed.

"Fine, but you guys will want me." She said and left. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if I wanted to get laid." The three boys snickered at the joke. Suddenly, something caught Neji's eye. It the was girls, but there was someone else in the group. _The new girl?_ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Neji, what are you staring at?" Neji pointed at the girl with buns. The others looked.

"Huh. I've never seen her before." Naruto said.

"She must be the new girl." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, but Neji didn't even hear them. He was taken in by the beauty of the girl, but didn't dare to say anything. His insides were twisting and turning as he kept looking at her. Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"Looks like Neji boy here has a crush." The two smirked as Neji finally snapped back.

"W-what?"

"Aww, isn't that cute!" Naruto teased, smirking. "Neji is in love with the new girl!" Neji felt his face burn up.

"No I don't!"

"You don't have to lie, Neji. After all, your reputation won't go anywhere." Sasuke said, still having fun teasing Neji. Neji glared.

"Shut it. I do not like here. I don't even know her!"

"You don't have to. Your face just says it all." Shikamaru said, joining into the fun. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, here's the deal. You show us that you're not in love with her whenever she's around, then I'll take it back. If you fall in love with her in the process, you owe me, Naruto, and Shika here fifty bucks. Got it?" Neji glared.

"Extra; If I prove to you that I don't like her, you have to date Sakura!" Sasuke blushed.

"And Naruto has to date Hinata!" He yelled.

"No he doesn't!" Neji yelled.

"Fine, I'll just spread rumors about the great Neji falling to his knees to the new girl." Neji blushed.

"Fine."

"Okay, and Shika has to date Ino!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru glared at the loudmouth blonde.

"Deal?"

"Deal."


	4. Neji the Bastard Meet Tenten the Tomboy

What happen after was almost an instant. As soon as Tenten had gotten her schedule, she found herself wall to wall with her three friends, almost like a bee drawn to honey, only, these three was a stubborn bee and will NOT shut up! (coughsSakuraInocoughs)

"So, first things first, you have to meet the boys!" Sakura squealed. Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"She's only saying that so she can get next to Sasuke_-kun._" Sakura blushed slightly and glared at the blonde.

"Shut it pig." She growled and pulled on Tenten's arm. Normally, when someone did that, they would get a punch in a face, but since Sakura was friend, though, she don't know how she was, she had let it slide. Just for today.

"Come on tenny!" Sakura said and kept pulling her. _Tenny?! Oh hell to the fucking no! _She thought, blushing mostly in anger. When they got there, the first person who had spoken up was the blonde.

"Hiya Sakura! Who's your friend?" He asked, smiling at Tenten. _Note to self; punch creepy blonde haired dude._ She made a mental note and smiled back.

"This is Tenten Naruto. Tenten, this is Naruto, the raven haired guy is Sasuke-"

"No kun Sakura?" Ino teased, causing Sakura and Sasuke to blush.

"R-right, the guy with a pineapple hair style is Shikamaru or Shika for short, and that guy with the long hair is Neji, hinata's cousin." As soon as their eyes met, something sparked, but Tenten didn't show it and neither did he. _What the hell was that?_ She thought. _I've got to keep myself from losing it. _Neji thought. Instead, though, she lighten up the mood and smirked.

"Wow, I've never seen a guy with long hair before. Are you....?" The whole group laughed out loud while Neji blushed. _And I like her?! _Tenten couldn't help but chuckle at the blush and looked around.

"We should go now, before anyone catches us and thinks we skipped class." Neji said, still blushing. Tenten rolled her eyes and did a double take on the playground.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Neji's right. It's getting late and I for one do not need another lecture about skipping school." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he did. Sakura let out a soft sigh, but no one seem to hear it.

"Okay, lets go." Sakura looked over at Tenten. "What class do you have to go to first?" Tenten looked at the schedule.

"Umm....Algebra I I think." Sakura gasped.

"No way! Me, Sasuke, and Neji have that class!" Looking at her schedule, Sakura gasped.

"The only class you don't have with Neji is Biology!" Neji moaned. _Great....I'm stuck with the new girl til lunch._As if hearing this, Tenten glared at him.

"What was that?!" She yelled. Neji glared back.

"You heard me!" They kept glaring at each other until Tenten walked away in a huff.

"I don't need this shit." She mumbled. Sakura glared at Neji before running after her.

"Tenny wait up!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Dude, you might lose this bet before it even starts." He said, earning a smack on the head by Ino.

"You made a bet?!"

"If Neji can hook up with Tenten, we'll get fifty bucks!" Naruto yelled, smiling. Hinata blushed and looked away, earning herself a confused look from Naruto.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Sasuke has to date Sakura, Naruto has to date Hinata," At this, Hinata blushed even more, but didn't stop herself from smiling. "And I....have to date you." Shikamaru mumbled, blushing as he looked away. Ino blushed.

"O-oh." Neji smirked at her stutter.

"What's with the stutter?" Ino glared as she walked away. Hinata started to feel uncomfortable with the boys just standing there, so she ran to catch up with Ino. Naruto could only blink and turned to the guys.

"Was it something we said?"


	5. TenTen Meet Karin The Bitch

Tenten stomped angerily down the hall, still swearing out Neji, though, he wasn't there yet. _Stupid baka, damn it! Who the hell do he think he is?!_ She thought.

"Tenten!" Tenten stopped to see Sakura running down the halls. "Are you okay?" She asked. Tenten could have sworn that the girl was stupid too.

"Does it look like it?" She growled, causing Sakura to frown.

"It's okay. Neji always was the cold bastard, but he's okay once you know him." She said and then continued. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class." She pulling Tenten to Algebra. Once there, she could see Neji sitting near the window, talking to Sasuke.

"Sakura! You're late!" Yelled their teacher. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Sumki, but I was just showing the new student around. I hope you don't mind." She said. Mr. Sumki looked at Tenten.

"You're the new girl, Tenten, right?" She nodded. Mr. Sumki pointed to an empty desk behind Neji.

"That's where you'll sit for the rest of the quarter." Tenten wanted to protest, but decided to go against it, for Kiki's sake. While walking past, she glared at Neji, who pointedly choice to ignore her and go on talking to Sasuke. _Stupid bastard._ She thought. She looked over to see some girl with brown hair giving her a troubled smirk while Sakura was glaring at her. _Was that the girl Ino warn me about? She doesn't look tough._ Tenten sighed as she continued to look on at the board. When the bell ring, everyone got up and went to their next class.

"Hey, freash meat!" Tenten looked over to see the brown-haired girl standing near her, smirking. "So you're the one that gets put out of schools huh? What for? Being ugly?" Karin laughed as did her group. Tenten growled and glared at her.

"For your misinformation, no, I was not." She said. Karin smiled sickenly sweet.

"Oh? Then what for? You don't look like your strong enough to take down students." Tenten growled and cracked her knuckles, closing her eyes. _Calm down, count to ten. 1....2....3-_ "In fact, you look weak. They must have confused you with someone else." That was it. Tenten open her eyes, and if looks can kill, Karin would be a goner. She pulled back her fist and punched her in her face. Karin squealed.

"Ahh! You busted my lip you fucker!" She said, looking at the blood on her hands. She glared at Tenten. "This won't be the last time we meet!" She said and rushed off to the nurses office. Tenten looked at the blood on the floor and sighed. Great. First day of school and she already made enemies. She sighed again and left the classroom. Mr. Sumki, who had just stepped out, looked at the blood and sighed.

"Kids these days, I swear."


End file.
